Beacon Hills Animal Clinic
Beacon Hills Animal Clinic is a veterinary office building that is located in Beacon Hills, California and is run by Dr. Alan Deaton and his young veterinary assistant, Scott McCall. At first glance, the clinic appears to be an ordinary veterinary office where the town's citizens can bring their pets for medical treatment. However, in truth, Deaton also secretly uses his clinic as a refuge and meeting place for the benevolent members of the town's supernatural community, as the building's mountain ash foundation prevents any supernaturals with malicious intentions from entering without permission. Because Deaton is a Druid and an Emissary (first to the Hale Pack and now to the McCall Pack), the animal clinic has become a place where the aforementioned supernaturals and their allies can meet to discuss strategy, to ask Deaton for advice regarding both human and supernatural threats, and to have their injuries and illnesses treated by the doctor when their supernatural healing abilities are not enough to take care of it on its own. As a result of this secret side to the clinic, it has been the site of numerous supernatural events and battles. The clinic seems to be comprised of several rooms, including a reception area, an exam room, and at least two different boarding areas, one for cats and one for dogs, where animal patients are placed in cages to stay the night when they need surgical procedures or longer-term treatments. There is a sliding garage door in the back of the exam room which makes it easily accessed by Deaton and his allies from the parking lot. Notable Events *Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski assisted Derek in curing his wolfsbane poisoning at the clinic. ( ) *Derek Hale tortured Alan Deaton in the exam room after suspecting him of being the Alpha. ( ) *Deaton helped heal Scott's wounds after being shot with wolfsbane bullets by Kate Argent and her Hunters. ( ) *Deaton helped Scott hide from Peter Hale.( ) *Deaton treated Scott's wounds after a battle with Derek and his Betas. ( ) *Chris and Gerard Argent demanded that Deaton tell them about what creature killed their fellow Hunter, Bennett. ( ) *Derek, Scott, and Isaac Lahey met with Deaton to discuss the Kanima and its Master and how to stop them. ( ) **Deaton treated Derek and Scott's wolfsbane poisoning afterward. **Marin Morrell chastised Deaton for not warning the packs as to what was coming. *Deaton, with assistance from Scott, Derek, and Stiles, performed an ice bath ritual to try to trigger Isaac's memories that were repressed by Deucalion's Alpha mind-manipulation ritual. ( ) *Deaton treated Ennis' wounds following the battle at the abandoned mall and watched in horror as Deucalion killed Ennis. ( ) *Deucalion killed his Beta, Marco, in the clinic after being blinded in flashbacks to 2003. ( ) *Deaton, with help from Lydia Martin and Isaac, performed a surrogate sacrifice ritual that involved drowning Scott, Stiles, and Allison Argent so that they could find their missing parents. ( ) *Deaton, with help from Lydia and Cora Hale, healed Ethan and Aiden after their merged form's neck was snapped by Jennifer Blake. ( ) *Deaton informed Scott and Stiles that the two of them and Allison Argent had doors open in their minds as a result of their deaths and resurrections. ( ) *Deaton advised Scott, Stiles, and Isaac on how to capture the werecoyote Malia Tate and how to turn her back into her human form. ( ) *Scott, Kira Yukimura, and Stiles (who was possessed by the Nogitsune) hid from the Oni at the clinic. ( ) **Void Stiles knocked Kira out and tortured Scott with an Oni sword before absorbing his pain. **Deaton poisoned Void Stiles/the Nogitsune with letharia vulpina to give Stiles control over his body again. *The Oni attacked Deaton on the Nogitsune's orders. ( ) *Scott, Stiles, and Lydia met at the clinic to discuss Derek's disappearance and to make plans to travel to Mexico to rescue him from the Calavera Family. ( ) *Scott, Stiles, and Lydia brought the de-aged Derek to Deaton for advice on how to help him. ( ) **The young Derek woke up, got scared, attacked Deaton, and fled the scene, forcing Scott and Stiles to return to figure out how to catch him again. *Deaton cured Brett Talbot and Liam Dunbar of their yellow wolfsbane poisoning. ( ) **Deaton and Chris Argent helped treat Scott's Berserker wound and encouraged him to use the scent of the Berserker claw to track Kate. *Deaton examined Tracy Stewart after she attacked Hayden Romero at the high school. ( ) **Deaton, Scott, Stiles, and Malia were attacked by Tracy and paralyzed by her Kanima venom before she escaped. *Jordan Parrish (in Hellhound-mode) stole the body of Josh Diaz, a recently deceased Chimera, from the clinic, attacking Stiles and Theo Raeken, who were staking out the clinic to catch the thief, and flipping the Jeep on its hood to do so. ( ) *Malia, Braeden, and Theo gathered at the clinic to discuss how to ambush the Desert Wolf and rescue Alan Deaton. ( ) **After Deaton was rescued, Malia, Braeden, and Deaton gathered at the clinic, where they were then met by Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar. *Deaton showed Scott and Stiles the photos of the supernatural victims of Gabriel Valack's trephination experimentation while explaining what was happening to Lydia. ( ) *Scott and Stiles brought Lydia to be treated by Deaton, who filled her trephination hole in her skull with mistletoe paste. ( ) **Lydia Banshee-wailed so powerfully that she shattered all of the windows in the clinic before she was finally cured of its effects. *Deaton treated Hayden Romero's wounds from her fight with Sebastien Valet, and Scott gave her the Bite to save her life. ( ) *Deaton, Scott, and Malia assisted Lydia in using automatic writing to figure out that they were missing their memories of Stiles, using a piece of broken glass from a Ghost Rider gunshot to write "Stiles" and "Mischief" on a piece of paper. ( ) *Theo took refuge in the clinic after one of the mysterious new creature's spiders crawled under his skin, utilizing Deaton's scalpels to surgically remove the spider from his lower back. ( ) *Mason Hewitt and Corey Bryant went to the clinic to try to figure out more about the creature that escaped from the Wild Hunt by examining the body of the wolf that Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar found in the woods. With help from Corey's power of Adaptive Camouflage and superhuman senses, he was able to see the other half of the carving in the stone wall at Eichen House that Alan Deaton found, leading him to realize that they were dealing with a shapeshifter known as the Anuk-ite. ( ) *Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and Malia Tate gathered in the clinic to formulate a plan as to how they would defeat the Anuk-ite, and thus stop Monroe's Army of Hunters. ( ) Gallery Beacon-Hills-Animal-Clinic.jpg Animal-clinic.png 3x4 scott deaton vet office.jpeg Closed.jpeg Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Areas of interest